Ron's Worried aka Hermione Wants the Night Off
by Kelpie Green
Summary: My first HarryDraco story! Harry's been sneaking off and Ron, poor, naive Ron is getting nervous and doesn't know what to do. And Hermione? Hermione really just wants the night off. Rated teen for strong language and the occasional not kid appropraite


There seem to be quite a number of things I don't like, like my chemistry class. Yah, chemistry is pretty high up there. But there are other things that I don't like, there is this one that's pretty bad, its not as bad as say, chem., more of an annoyance really, but still. Can you guess? No? Alright, I'll tell you, its how every time I start a new chapter I have to write out disclaimers. Its always, "No, I don't own Harry Potter," and, "No, I don't know J.K. Rowling, no she hasn't given me anything," or, "No, these are Claire's underwear." Oops . . . eheh. Yah, we have a lot of laundry at our house. My poor mother, she can't keep any of it straight anymore. Anyway . . .

Chapter 1 Ron's Worried a.k.a. Hermione Wants the Night Off

"Hey Herm," Ron started, glancing over at Gryffindor's resident bookworm.

Her eye twitched, " Call me that again and henceforth you will be Ronald."

Ron gulped; his Adam' apple bobbed. "So . . . Hermione," he tried again.

"Yes Ron?"

"Where do you think Harry is?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Ron don't you ever listen?" She cried, exasperated.

He gave her a pointed look.

"No, no of course not. What was I thinking? He said he was going to Occlumency."

"Oh yah," Ron looked at his watch. "Funny, he should have been back by now."

There was a silence.

So, I guess we should go look for him," said Ron.

Hermione continued on with her book. "Why? I'm sure he's fine. Besides we shouldn't go trap sizing around the dungeons looking for him at this hour."

"Hermione! I'm serious!" Hermione looked up startled. R

Ron continued worriedly, " I think some thing's wrong with Harry only he won't tell me. He shows up with weird bruises on his neck and chest, I them once when he was changing. I asked, but he avoided my questions. And remember last week how he was sore and wouldn't sit down?" Ron started pacing.

Hermione's eyes widened, as they usually did when she realized something. "Erm . . . Ron," she tactfully began.

"What?" He stopped his pacing to run his hand through his hair.

She blushed, "I'm sure Harry's fine Ron, don't worry."

"Hermione! I think someone's threatening him." At Hermione's skeptical and questioning stare he went on. "On Monday I saw Malfoy leave a certain row of bookshelves in the library— don't look at me like that, it was for that bloody Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment. Anyway a few minutes later Harry came out and he was breathing oddly and when I asked him what happened he turned red, like he was embarrassed."

At that Hermione turned a bright pink, she almost glowed. "You know Ron, perhaps we should leave Harry alone, I' m sure he doesn't want to be interrupted—"

"Please Hermione! Look we find him safe and unharmed and I won't bother you about it ever again!"

Hermione dropped her face in her hands, knowing, that if her suspicions were correct Ron certainly wouldn't forget about it, but if he didn't find out he would bother her until he did. And how long would that be? Months, years? She looked up and it seemed as if she was begging some higher power, "Why me? Why me?"

"Hermione," Ron called from somewhere outside the portrait, "you coming?"

"Yes, Ronald."

If Hermione had her way they'd have walked a slow, sedated pace down to the dungeons, hopefully giving Harry and Malfoy enough time to finish enough whatever it was they were doing, she didn't want to know the particulars . . . although the idea was kind of hot. Maybe when the whole fiasco was over she could make some money.

However, they did things Ron's way, which meant gallivanting off through the halls until they reached Professor Snape's rooms.

Hermione and Ron leaned their ears against the door.

"Okay Ron, no threatening noises. Let's go," she tugged on his sleeve.

He looked at her oddly. "What's with you today? You're acting all wonky," he squinted at her.

"Excuse—"

"Shh!" The reason behind Ron's shushing soon became obvious. In Harry's unmistakable voice came a load moan. "See! See! He's hurt! Come on!" And with that Ron pushed open the door and Hermione dropped her head in her hands, perhaps hoping to hide from what was inevitably going to happen.

She looked up. It was just as he feared. There was Draco Malfoy snogging her best friend against a chalkboard. She didn't know Harry was so kinky. And just as she had expected, there was Ron passed out on the floor. She looked up. Yes, that was definitely hot. Yes, she would soon be swimming in galleons, although how comfortable that would be suspect. Ah well, back to the present.

Sighing, she did what had to be done. Carefully stepping over Ron's prone body, she walked over to where the couple were playing tonsil hockey. Hermione pulled out her wand and conjured a noise rather like a foghorn. It was Malfoy who looked up first.

"Bloody hell Granger! Don't do that!" He then promptly dropped his mouth open, as did Harry, whose eyes were still slightly glazed.

Hermione rolled her eyes yet again. "Decorum gentlemen, please."

So, yah, my first attempt at Harry/Draco. . . yah, I'm a huge fan, but, well, its hard ok! Ok not exactly, but still, my brain is like a sieve, I get an idea, fall asleep, wake up, and it's gone. I know it was there, I know it, but I can't remember, at all. Oh yah! Have a Happy Holiday, and you know it was my b-day 6 days ago! You know what you can give me? Reviews! Reviews! If you read my fanfic and you like it, don't just review and forget about my wonderful righting style, keep going, click on Kelpie Green, read my other stuff! PLEASE! 'Kay, I'm done, I'll stop. I promise.


End file.
